Calls from Aoi
by angelic-embrace
Summary: Collection of short chapters...It's always the quiet ones.
1. Chapter 1

Mai Hime and its characters belong to Sunrise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chie Harada silently waited in some bushes for her next target to come in to her line of sight. Chie was alone and bored because her girl friend, Aoi, chose to remain behind in her dorm. The early afternoon sun was starting to make Chie sweat and give her second thoughts about capturing the gossip goods on her target.**

**Chie's cell phone started to vibrate in her pocket, just as she was removing her glasses to wipe the beading sweat from her brow. It was Aoi; actually it was a picture from Aoi. As Chie pulled up the image a smile crossed her face…**

**Aoi had someone **_…probably Nao…_**take a picture of her smiling, standing just outside of her room. Aoi was waving 'Hi' from the open door. Chie realized there was something pinned to the front of Aoi's shirt. Whatever it said was unreadable so Chie decided to call her lovely angel.**

**Just as Chie was about to text Aoi, another picture came through. This photo made Chie smile for more than one reason. This photo was a close-up of the note pinned to Aoi's low cut t-shirt. The image not only captured the note clearly, but the slight swell of Aoi's cleavage as well.**

_I'm lonely…Aren't you…?_

**Chie let out a sigh and closed her phone. Her target today would just have to wait. Not wanting to keep her lady waiting any longer, Chie stood up and brushed off. It would be a pleasant trip back to the dorms. As Chie cleared the bushes, her cell phone started to vibrate once again. As Chie looked at the next picture her jaw dropped open in surprise…**

**Chie closed her cell phone and started to run back to the dorms. Lost in the glorious haze of that third picture, Chie wasn't watching where she was going and mowed into her reason for being where she was in the first place.**

"**Gah…watch it, Harada," Natsuki Kuga said as she steadied herself.**

"**Sorry, Kuga but…" Chie couldn't finish her sentence. Chie held her hands up to her chest in a cupping gesture and ran off twice as fast.**

**Chie couldn't hear whatever it was Natsuki replied. She didn't care either because the last picture Aoi sent her had another message. **_Hold me…_**Aoi wasn't wearing a shirt or bra in this one and had one arm covering her breasts. The message had been written on Aoi's bare skin just visible below her arm. Chie wasn't sure what the message was written with since it was red in color.**

_I hope it's edible…_


	2. Chapter 2

Mai Hime and its characters are the property of Sunrise.

Ok…bold be gone.

Done playing with the local lily tribe and needed to vent some of the pent up energy…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chie Harada could have sworn she was running as fast as the wind. The vibrating phone in the pocket of her olive green cargo shorts told a different story. Reaching for her cell phone Chie cursed, she didn't need to see the caller's name to know it was Aoi again. As Chie flipped her cell open Aoi's voice taunted her.

"Oh…oh…ah…Chie you're too slow," Aoi's voice teased Chie better than any picture ever could.

Chie was closing in on her goal as those words purred through the line. Chie's mind coursed into a vivid image of her girlfriend's current provocative status just as she reached the door.

"Oh…Chie…" Aoi's voice was loud and clear; not only over the line, but through the door as well.

Chie entered Aoi's room as she closed her cell. Chie's imagined Aoi did no justice to the sight that lay before her eyes. Chie kicked off her sneakers by the door and hurriedly undressed as she made her way to Aoi's bed. Aoi definitely wanted her badly because she was already taking care of her own need.

Chie had easily discarded her olive green polo shirt, white sports bra and cargo shorts, it was her underwear that tripped her up just short of Aoi's bed. Chie had noticed the slick, wet desire already coating Aoi's delicate lips and snagged her foot as she tried to slip off her white low cut underwear. Aoi's moaning was driving Chie mad with desire as the heat was coursing between her own legs.

As Chie finally stepped free of her panties, she placed her balled fists and right knee on Aoi's bed stopping to watch Aoi's finger stroke through the wet sheen of her mound. Aoi's slowly rocking hips mocked the erratic thunder of Chie's heart as she leaned forward and gently kissed the top of Aoi's hand. Moving onto the bed cautiously between Aoi's legs, Chie reached between her own legs, spreading her lips with two fingers relishing the slick sensation.

"Oh…Aoi…" Chie said huskily as she kissed Aoi's left inner thigh, eliciting a moan from Aoi, feeling the muscle move below her skin. Head slowly drowning in the mix of sensations, Chie moved and planted a similar kiss on Aoi's right inner thigh as well. As the ecstasy climbed higher between them, Chie moved slowly up and back down Aoi's body with hot kisses and light brushes from her tongue, thankful for Aoi's call.


	3. Chapter 3

Mai Hime is Sunrise property.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aoi tried to hold off her painful cough while Chie was on the phone but it wasn't working. Aoi just wanted to hear Chie's voice since she wouldn't be in class today. Chie made a promise to bring Aoi the class assignments afterschool so long as Aoi promised to get some rest.

While Aoi coughed, sneezed and moaned miserably, Chie sighed and waited for the fit to pass. _All because she was running late…again…for another concert. At least this time she's not in the hospital._

Aoi tried to apologize just as she lapsed into another fit.

"Aoi, why don't you just go take something for that cough and get some rest?" Chie asked knowing all too well she would be the same way if their roles were reversed.

Chie's heart sank as Aoi agreed and hung up. Though she wanted Aoi to get some rest, Chie now resented the empty line and not spending the day with Aoi in bed. Chie sighed as she mentally kicked herself all the way to class. Just as Chie settled into her chair her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text from Aoi.

_Chie you meanie_

_Skip class and come take care of me_

Chie smiled and sent back the message…

_Too late I'm already in class_

_Sugiura's actually early today_

Midori sat watching her students settle into their seats and smiled at each one as they took their seats. Today the former Hime Sentai leader felt like getting some 'justice'. Rumor had circulated that Midori and Yohko Sagisawa were living together, as a couple, and of course Midori wanted to nail the source for it, even if it was true.

Chie looked up at Midori Sugiura and noticed the sly grin that was etched into her normally aloof expression. Chie turned her focus back to Aoi's return text and tried to block out that image.

_Too bad for you_

_I'm lying here naked thinking about your hands all over my body_

Chie noticed Midori's gaze sifting around the class just as she sent her reply text to Aoi.

_Thanks for the visual_

_Sleep now flirt later_

Midori let out a soft laugh as she watched her unsuspecting students. There were quite a few cell phones in use as the students awaited the bell for class to begin. Chie scanned the area Midori's gaze had followed and realized each person, including her, had been using their cell phone. The bell sounded just as Chie received another text. Chie held the phone out of sight and read Aoi's reply.

_My nipples are hard_

_I want your lips and hands on them_

"Ok everyone before we start today's class I want all cell phones up here on my desk, no exceptions. Even you Yukino, NO EXCEPTIONS."

As Midori's words hit the class hard everyone muttered, but they gave in. Chie was too stunned to send a reply and closed her phone, the walk to Midori's desk felt like a funeral procession. Chie prayed Aoi wouldn't send another text as she locked eyes with Midori. The smile Midori usually wore returned as Chie placed her cell in the small basket on Midori's desk with the others returning to her seat anxiously.

There were quite a few vibrating phones as Midori started class ignoring the noise and the uncomfortable students shifting in their seats, mainly Chie and Yukino. Midori started the day off with the invention of the telephone and its technological advancement through history. As she passed out the written assignment Midori smiled at the two guiltiest looking faces in class. Midori removed each phone from the basket and made sure they were turned off.

Chie and Yukino both were too distracted to work watching as Midori replaced the phones in the basket and excused herself from the room taking the basket with her. Chie and Yukino stared at each other for a moment realizing they must be in similar situations. Chie shook her head shrugging her shoulders and Yukino nodded, both were clueless.

Chie picked up her pencil and looked at the paper in front of her.

_Give five examples of the Best featUreS to the Telephone's tEchnological aDvancement since its inception and explain._

_Today cell pHones are eAsily available to aLL. Give fives examples of its misuse aNd hOW these examples reflect on our changing society._

Chie laughed out loud distracting everyone else, until she realized the capitals were no mistake. Chie and Yukino stood at the same time, leaving to face their fate together.


	4. Chapter 4

Mai Hime is Sunrise property.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midori wanted so badly to just sit at her desk and give these girls the shocking indignity of sharing their phone contents with the class. Knowing full well that she couldn't do such a thing, Midori grabbed the assignment sheets and walked the rows. Moving with deliberate ease, Midori handed out the last sheet and returned to her desk and the annoying mass of cell phones.

Once Midori found the two she wanted, Midori excused herself and left the room. It was very hard trying to hold back her wicked laughter, but Midori succeeded as she closed the sliding door and took a few steps away. As Midori leaned against the wall she flipped open Yukino's cell phone first.

"No text messages, but plenty of photos," Midori said to herself as she hit a random image. _Wow…put those babies right here…damn Suzushiro._

As Midori hit upon another image she realized this was no still photo. _Wait that's Yukino's fingers…is that…_ _I never would have guessed…oh wait a minute…HELLO DIANA AND THE MIRRORS…naughty Yukino._

Midori was sending the photos to her phone as she heard some rustling. Just as the last image hit her phone, Midori snapped Yukino's cell closed and moved on to Chie's cell phone.

"Now this figures, nothing but text messages recently," Midori said to herself as she retrieved the last incoming text.

_So wet Chie_

_Oh please play with me_

_Well so much for Senou being the shy one…_Midori heard Chie Harada laugh and laughed as well as she replied to Aoi's text. Just as Chie and Yukino walked out of the class, Midori looked up and held up her finger to her lips, forwarding the list of text messages to her phone and then snapping Chie's shut and smiling at her students.

"Let's walk girls' this might get embarrassing," Midori said leading the girls to the infirmary.

Yohko looked up and smiled as Midori entered the infirmary, "Hey beautiful don't you…what's up now Midori?"

"It was these two…,"Midori said hoping Yohko wouldn't snap until after she explained.

Chie's phone started to vibrate in Midori's pocket and she laughed, grabbing the cell and tossing it to Chie.

"So what do they have to say for themselves?" Yohko asked as Chie's face started to turn red, blood slowly trickling from her nose.

Yohko handed Chie some tissues and steered the shocked young woman to the nearest bed as Midori's laughter climbed to higher volumes and Yukino squirmed.

_Oh Chie_

_Do you like the taste_

Chie just stared at Midori and then at the phone repeatedly for the next two minutes. Midori cut her laughter short as she kissed Yohko hard and then turned to Yukino. Yohko, of course, applied pressure to Chie's nose and tried to stop the increased flow brought on by the witnessed kiss.

"Next time any of you girls want to know something just ask. Never let me find out that Harada is on my tail again. I do and the entire contents I now have from both of your cell phones will be on YouTube. Understand?" Midori said point clearly hitting home, "Now I understand the mirrors a lot better."

Yukino couldn't say a word she was speechless as Midori handed her back her cell phone. Yukino clutched it close to her chest as Midori leaned closer and whispered, "So I guess it was worth the wait?"

Through her blush, Yukino smiled and nodded yes.

"We're supposed to be friends, remember, I would have told any of you Sentai girls the truth. You wait here with Harada. Yohko will dismiss you two for the day once I return with your bags and the scheduled course assignments," Midori said leaving the two girls alone with Yohko.

As the door softly closed, Yukino took a seat and looked at Yohko, "I'm sorry it got out that way, Miss Sagisawa."

"Aren't we all? Headmistress Himeno already knew and took care of squashing the rumors amongst the other teachers and staff. Your apology is accepted Miss Kikukawa, but I will hold Midori to her word," Yohko replied as Chie's phone started vibrating again.

This time Aoi had sent a picture. Chie fell back on the bed, passing out, dropping her cell next to her on the bed. Yukino briefly caught the image and turned away, blushing and smiling, as blood slowly trickled from her nose now.

Yohko picked up the phone laughing at Harada and trying to remain clinically detached as she saw the picture Aoi had sent. Yohko closed out the picture and sent a text before placing Chie's cell phone on the bed next to the unconscious girl.

_Wait 4 me_

_On my way_

Yohko handed Yukino some tissues and sat at her desk looking towards the window waiting for Midori to return. _Hurry up, Midori, before Harada gets anymore calls and I get the urge to jump you…_


End file.
